Known in the art are many vehicles provided with a variety of rear spoilers to enhance the stylish appearance of the vehicle or to provide the vehicle with aerodynamic contouring. Additionally, vehicles with rear-mounted spoilers are known in the art to integrate, a stop lamp within the spoiler trim. Furthermore, devices are known in the art that provide for wiring harness storage located within a spoiler located on a vehicle, wherein the stop lamp wiring, for example, is stored within the spoiler. None of these integrated spoilers, however, are designed to solve the particular problem addressed by this technology and none are capable of being modified to do so.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,600, issued to Matsumara et al. on Jul. 4, 1989, discloses a vehicle spoiler lamp device, the device being mounted below the rear windshield. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,806, issued to Kazama on Oct. 28, 2003, discloses a rear spoiler structure for a vehicle, with the rear spoiler being a part of the rear glass plate. Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0203504, filed by Mori and published on Sep. 14, 2006, discloses a vehicle spoiler with a built in stop lamp, the spoiler being located below the rear windshield.
Although Matsumura et al., Kazama, and Mori each disclose various vehicle spoiler devices, none disclose the use of a molded trim assembly located externally at the top of a liftgate structure to provide an aerodynamic and stylish overhang above the liftgate glass. Furthermore, none disclose a liftgate exterior module including a plug-in module enclosing a motorized window wiper arm assembly, a central high mounted stop light (CHMSL), and a washer fluid spray nozzle. Current designs separate the functions of a motorized window wiper arm assembly, a central, high mounted stop light, and a washer fluid spray nozzle. Therefore, a need still exists for such a device as the one described herein.